Into Organization 13
by Usagi Shiratori
Summary: Same title same storyline but I rewrote it. Hopefully it's better now. Um...rating for language.


**Episode 1**

Noon. The time of day when most people are out doing chores or just enjoying the nice warm day. One girl sat in her apt watching tv. She had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. And she preferred to stay indoors rather than go outside.

Usagi, the girl, yawned and stretched. She reached for the remote but stopped. Off to the side of the tv, a black portal suddenly appeared. Usagi stared at the portal. She closed and rubbed her eyes thinking that maybe something was wrong with them. When she opened them again and saw that the portal was still there, she pinched herself. It hurt.

"Ok. This isn't a dream."

She slowly stood up. Logic was telling her to run away but curiosity was stronger. There was something familiar about the portal. She remembered how the portal had appeared. How tendrils of darkness had appeared, reaching up then forming the portal. Only one portal appeared like that. Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Oh my God! It's an Organization 13 portal!!"

_But that can't be! I know, I really am dreaming._

She slowly walked toward the portal. Half expecting a Dusk to pop out and grab her. When nothing did she stuck her hand in the portal. When nothing happened she pulled it back out. Usagi looked around the apt even though there was nobody there. She looked back at the portal, took a deep breath, and stepped into the portal.

Opening Song 

Airmail From the Moon By: Two-Mix

Yesterday I had a sad dream for some reason… 

_A lonely morning without you_

_I was so scared I cried while repeatedly calling you name_

_Like a child, with my entire body_

_Embraced by the blue planet_

_Time goes on passing by in a flicker…_

_Although we are destined to go on fading_

_I want to be shining until the very end…_

_Embraced by the blue planet_

_People repeat "encounters" and "partings"…_

_I want to believe that it's wonderful to be alive_

_Without giving up at any moment_

Meanwhile in a completely white room were thirteen chairs. All of them were high looking like columns on the ground. All the chairs were at different levels. On these chairs were thirteen black robed figures.

"This is the girl who knows about us." The figure that was sitting the highest said.

"That would explain why she jumped into the portal." Another of the black robed figures said.

"Do we know how she knows?"

"Neither I nor the Superior have been able to figure that out."

"Either way, the girl is stupid for jumping in the portal."

At that moment a black portal opened up on the ground and they watched as Usagi came flying out.

"AAAGH!!!" she screamed as she went flying through the air and landed on the ground with a grunt.

"Ow." She said as she sat up.

She shook her head then looked around. When all she saw were columns she slowly looked up knowing where she was.

_Oh my God! It really was an Organization 13 portal!_ She thought when she saw them.

"Nice of you to join us." She heard one them say.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Like I had a choice." Usagi stated as she stood up.

Usagi took a deep breath to try to calm down.

_This really is a dream. Ok since this is a dream, calm down._

"Actually you did. You come willingly or I send someone to get you."

"So why am I here?" Usagi asked. "I thought you guys usually waited until people became a heartless to care about their hearts."

"Normally we do, but you're a special case."

"Well sorry, Xemnas, but you're not getting my heart." Usagi crossed her arms.

"That you have no say of. What I do want from right now is your knowledge." Xemnas threatened.

Usagi almost burst out laughing. Granted, she wasn't stupid but she wouldn't consider herself someone wanted for knowledge.

"My knowledge? Of what?" She asked trying to keep from laughing.

"Of us. How do you know about us?"

Usagi's face took on a look of surprise. They knew that she knew about them. But they didn't know that they were video game characters. Usagi knew that she had to keep it that way.

"Umm…that information is confidential." She said slowly.

"You have no choice but to tell us." Usagi recognized that as Xaldin.

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you."

"You won't tell us? Then I'll just send you to the dungeon then." Xemnas threatened.

_Well crap. This isn't how I wanted it to go._ Usagi thought, not really knowing herself how she wanted it to go.

A portal opened if front of her and she took a step back when she was shoved hard into the portal. She landed with a thud on the floor. Usagi sat up and looked around at her new surroundings.

There wasn't much to the cell she was in. Everything was white just like the rest of the castle and there was a bed. It was think and plain but it was better than sleeping on the ground.

She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest.

"What a fine miss I've gotten myself into."

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Hours later, six according to her watch, she was still in the cell and about to lose her mind. Not only from being down there but also, she finally realized that maybe she should've thought before she jumped into the portal.

_All my shows, video games, and mangas. I'll never finish them now. _She sighed.

She raised her head when she heard the sound of a portal opening on the other side of the cell. She stood up and walked to the bars. Somebody walked out.

_Dammit! Do they have to wear those damn hoods?_

"Have you changed your mind?" Xemnas asked as he removed his hood.

Usagi looked at him. Come to think of it, he was actually kind of…hot. The silver hair, golden eyes, and tan skin. Yeah he was hot. Usagi took a deep breath.

"What's in it for me?"

Xemnas scoffed.

"Nothing. You tell me and then I take your heart."

"So if I don't tell you, I get to keep my heart?"

"No. You will tell me."

Usagi stood silent for a while.

"Ok fine, I'll tell you. But can I have my last dying wish honored before you take my heart?"

"I don't make agreements." Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on. I can make it worth your while."

Xemnas sighed. "What is it?"

"I tell you and you let me stay here for three years. Then at the end of three years you can have my heart. You're not the only one I know about."

"Why three years?" Xemnas asked.

"I've just always wanted to live to see my 26th birthday."

Xemnas was quiet for a while.

"How do you know?" He asked finally.

"Do we have a deal?" Usagi asked.

Xemnas sighed. "Fine."

Usagi smiled. "Good. Ok I know because I have ESP."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I have ESP. That's how I know about Organization XIII and Sora." Usagi added.

Xemnas paused. "You may be of use to me after all. Very well, you can stay."

He waved his hand and the bars holding Usagi in vanished.

"You're releasing me from the cell?" She asked.

"Would you rather stay in the cell?"

Usagi shook her head.

"Then, I'll give you one of the extra rooms we have."

Usagi smiled and walked over to him.

He opened a portal. "That will take you to your room. Enjoy your stay." He added sarcastically.

Usagi walked over to the portal, stopped and turned around. "I will." She said as she stepped through the portal.

Xemnas stood in the dungeon for a minute. He laughed as he smiled an evil smile.

"You are very foolish. But the girl has what I want and more. She may be very useful to achieving Kingdom Hearts."

He then opened a portal of his own and stepped through.

Ending Song 

Foolish Dream by: Yoko Ishida

Looking up to the night sky, I can't see that star again 

_Time passes by mercilessly, leaving my heart uneasily_

_Where are you looking at me from now?_

_I call him over and over again in the darkness_

_FOOLISH DREAM_

_I wish you would wrap me up with your arms_

_I just want to feel your warmth_

_The shadow of reality piles on top of a half-shattered dream_

_Since I can't say goodbye_

_I just want to keep watching you_

_FOOLISH DREAM_

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So how is it? It sucks right? Oh well. I wanted to do this as an actual anime episode b/c that's how it was playing out in my head so I thought I would be different and have episodes instead of chapters. And yes every "episode" will have the op and en songs. So yeah that's pretty much it 

**DISCLAIMER:** I own me, myself, and I. Squeenix owns Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
